


When I Get to Heaven

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - The Lord of the Rings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Song fic based on Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray though some Tonight from West Side Story snuck in as well!Thorin finally follows his heart.





	When I Get to Heaven

Something was pulling him, calling to him from afar. A feeling like nothing he’d felt before had him stepping away from his sister and her sons, now long reunited.

Thorin walked past his beloved younger brother, his cousins and friends all together again at long last. He had no idea how long he’d been dead but it seemed like every year brought familiar faces into the halls of waiting, the vast, ever expanding mountain range he now called home.

He had begun to wonder if there would be any dwarves left to keep their traditions going within a few generations. It was a sobering thought that brought him no small amount of worry, not that he ever voiced these concerns.

He wasn’t one to question the plans of the maker, besides, it’s not like he’d ever married and continued his own line. And even if he had married the only one who’d ever called to his heart, they likely couldn’t have forged their own young.

Bellflower. The eternal secret of his heart.

He recalled the agony he felt upon waking in the halls of his forefathers when he realized he would never see her again. Never hold her in his arms or know the taste of her kiss.

He had been reckless and foolish, thinking they’d have all the time in the world after defeating Smaug and reclaiming Erebor. Instead he had lost all honor and nearly killed his One. His love, more precious than any diamond or jewel.

Thorin had died in her arms, the soft sound of her voice, the bright gleam of her eyes the last thing he ever knew.

He could only imagine how painful it must have been for her to lose him and his sister-sons in one blood drenched day. She had a soft heart, not meant for the death curse that stalked his line. The thought of her pain hurt more than the mortal wound that had seen him here. At least that was but a memory.

As far as he knew, Bell was still alive back home in the Shire. At least according to Balin who had arrived years before. Apparently the two had kept up a correspondence since her return home. She had honored his dying wish, down to planting her acorn on the roof of her home.

He often sat in thought late into the night, imagining her reclining under the sprawling branches of an oak tree as she read her favorite books. What he wouldn’t give to be there with her, to see her one last time.

Thorin looked around in surprise, seeing that his feet had led him to the very gates of the mountain. He had never set foot outside since arriving. Why would he when all his loved ones were here and safe? When he finally had time to fully dedicate himself to his craft?

To all the gifts he made for one who would never receive them.

When the feel of the sun and rain on his face would only remind him of her? When the sight of the beauty of green growing things would sting like salt in a wound.

And yet, here he was a humming in his blood to see what lay beyond the gates of the kingdom. On impulse, he placed his hand on the blank slate wall and stepped back in surprise as ancient dwarfish runes lit around the arch of the massive entry way.

He stepped back to read them, glad to have learned the old tongue since his death. The humiliation of needing elfish help to read a dwarfish map was a sting that never faded.

_**“What is deep within you, never dies or gets worn out, and only needs some fire from time to time?”** _

He sighed, never having been very good with riddles. That was Bell’s area of expertise. He gave a small, sad smile at the memory of her stumping them nightly with her quick wit and clever way with words.

For some reason that stuck out to him, her way with words. What had she called a One?

“A soul mate,” he murmured, startling when the gate swung open at the first word. He read the poem again. That made sense. His dear Bellflower was still saving his hide. She’d love that.

He pushed the door open, inhaling the sweet scent of fresh cut grass and warm summer air. As expected, an ache filled his heart at the memories it called forth but it wasn’t has painful as he’d feared. Perhaps the raw wound where his other half should have been was finally healing.

The pull grew stronger as he stepped out into bright sunlight over sweeping fields and verdant hills. Wild flowers in every color danced in the breeze as birdsong and insect calls filled the late afternoon air. He barely took the time to notice his surroundings as he set off in a near run towards the winding river he could see glinting in the distance.

His hands were shaking with nerves and for the first time in his life, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was heading in the right direction.

He heard soft laughter and conversation, just over hills and dales but didn’t, couldn’t stop until he reached the banks of the river and the tiny figure seated there under the shelter of a willow tree. It was a hobbit lass dressed in a sky blue dress, golden hair flowing loose down her back as she trailed her curly toes in the water.

He stopped, just shy of her, almost afraid to cry out and ruin what must be a wonderful dream. “Bellflower?”

Her back stiffened at the sound of his voice and she turned in surprise, pushing back her curtain of blonde waves, green eyes wide with surprise. “Thorin?” she whispered like _he_ was the dream.

He dropped to his knees as she turned to face him. “Thorin!” she pressed her small hands to his face, eyes bright with happy tears as she smiled widely.

“Bell!” he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her as tight as he could against his chest.

“How are you here?” she asked, ever curious.

“That depends, where is here?”

“Lady Yavanna’s garden of course!” she nuzzled his beard, sending a throb of warmth through his heart. Even if he wasn’t her love, she was certainly his and this was more than could have asked for.

“I don’t know. I was in the halls of my fathers and felt this pull. I followed it and found my way here to you,” he pressed his lips to the crown of her head as they clung to each other in silence for a long while, just enjoying the moment.

“I’m so glad you did. I wondered about the mountains but nobody knew for sure.” she smiled, tears finally falling. “I had hoped.”

None of this made sense, it must be a dream. “But why would the halls of my father’s be on the borders of your lady’s garden?” he asked, terrified that he might wake at any moment.

She leaned back and smacked his arm playfully, “Our Lady is the wife of Aule. I had no reason to hope it would be true, that there may be some link, but I had to try.” She whispered, looking at him like he was a miracle.

“I never suspected. I never knew there was even a _chance,_ ” he breathed. "I’d have been waiting here since I woke in the halls were that the case.”

She gazed up into his deep, blue eyes, confidence growing that his delight at seeing her wasn’t just that of comrades in arms.

“I went on another journey after you were…” she faded out shakily. “It had to do with the ring I found in the goblin tunnels.” She blinked as though trying to dispel bad memories. “Because of that, I had the chance, an offer to sail west with the elves to the undying lands but the Lady Galadriel understood my doubts and helped me make my choice.”

“To see your old friends again?” he asked cautiously, not wanting to make her uncomfortable with the depth of his feelings.

“And one I hope to call more than that,” she admitted shyly, leaning up to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before giving him a hopeful look. Like he could ever turn her away, or love another.

He didn’t breathe for a moment. “Bell, I followed the call of my heart and it led me to you time and again. I was a fool while alive, you told me so yourself more often than not. I don’t deserve another chance with you, but if you’re willing I’d like to court you as you deserve. I’ll spend my life proving myself to you until the remaking of the world,” he vowed.

"I know you will," she gazed into his eyes, overcome with emotion. She wiped her face with a handkerchief she pulled from who-knows-where. He laughed at the sight.

Of course Hobbit-heaven would come with a never ending supply of handkerchiefs’ and doilies. He said as much and she laughed along with him. “It wouldn’t be heaven without them,” she pressed another kiss on his smiling lips.

“It wasn’t heaven without you. It was just a place for me to live.” He admitted, reveling in the way she blushed to the tips of her delicately pointed ears.

“Thorin,” she said his name like it was sacred. “I’m so _glad_ they let you in.”

“They’ll let you in too,” he said. Certain though he couldn’t say how. “Nearly the entire company is here, as well as the boys and my family.” He couldn’t wait for them to meet.

Damn anyone who spoke against their union.

She simply smiled, “and you can meet my mother and father too! And my nephew who went on the journey with me, though he hasn’t arrived yet and I hope he doesn’t for some time. He’s the other reason I chose the Garden. I couldn’t lose both of you forever and he wasn’t given leave to sail west.”

“Nephew?” he pressed his forehead to hers gently, letting his hair fall around them like a curtain blocking out the rest of the world.

“Yes. I never married. I took him in when he was orphaned as a faunt.” Bell whispered into the small space between them.

Thorin’s heart warmed at her confession. That she loved him as he loved her, to the exclusion of all others, at least romantically.

He sank back to rest against the trunk of the tree, pulling her to sit between his legs and rest against his chest. She settled her head beneath his chin with a happy sigh as they watched the sun sink beneath the rolling hills. Lighting the sky in shades of peach and violet, reflected in the clear waters of the river.

The bird songs changed as lighting bugs began their dance in the warm breeze. It was a perfect moment.

“My Heart. My One.”

“My other half. My soul mate.” She tipped her head back for another kiss which he happily provided.

They reclined together, at peace at last in what once was just a place and now was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote myself a birthday fic! I hope you like it! I'm thinking of doing a series on song fics for this pair, so many songs bring them to mind! Can you find all the song references?
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns? Please let me know! Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
